Totally Spies - Yay, so nice
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 25 year old Clover finds a man.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies.**

* * *

**Totally Spies - Yay, so nice**

**25 year old Clover Anne Stoneburg is in her apartment. **

**She wear a tight red crop-top style t-shirt, baggy black cargo pants and silver-colored sneakers.**

"I'm so damn awesome." says Clover with a sexy smile.

Clover is a very sexy attractive woman. since her teenage years she's become even more beautiful.

Her boobs are now natural D-cup and her hair is slightly darker and longer.

Also her ass has grown a bit, in a good way.

"Need to get fucked." says Clover.

She is horny.

"Perhaps my dildo will be enough to please me..." mumbles Clover. "No...I need a real fuck."

Clover walks to a local bar named 'The Naughty Fox'.

There she starts to look for handsome men.

"Damn." thinks Clover when she sees how few men there are in the room.

"Holy shit, if it isn't Clover Anne Stoneburg." says a manly voice.

Clover turn around and smile in joy when she sees a tall handsome man.

She has met him before, but that was a long time ago. His name is Duncan Jones and he used to live close to Clover, but then he and his parents moved away.

"Duncan? Nice to see you." says a happy Clover.

"Hi, girl. You've really grown up from the teen I remember into a very sexy woman." says Duncan.

"Thanks. I love being sexy." says Clover with an erotic smile.

"Okay, that's nice." says Duncan.

"Yeah, obviously." says Clover with a cute sexy laugh when she sees the bulge in Duncan's pants.

"Wanna fuck?" says Duncan.

"I very much do!" says a happy Clover.

"Alright." says Duncan.

Clover and Duncan goes into the bathroom.

"Bang my pussy." says Clover as she pull down her pants and reveal her sexy pussy.

"Nice and fresh looking pussy you have." says Duncan as he unzip his pants so his dick pop out.

"Wow!" says a happy Clover when she sees that Duncan's dick is big and hard.

Clover lean her back against the wall.

"Here we go, baby." says Duncan as he slide his dick into Clover's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Clover, all horny and happy.

"Yeah!" moans Duncan.

"Is met pussy nice and sexy?" moans Clover with a sweet smile.

"Absolutely! You have a very sexy pussy!" moans Duncan.

"Thanks!" moans Clover.

"You're really fuckable!" moans Duncan.

"Okay! So awesome that you think so!" moans Clover.

"Clover, such an erotic woman you are!" moans Duncan.

"I know!" moans Clover in her best porno-voice.

"Holy fuck!" moans Duncan in a deep manly tone.

"Mmmm, fuck me, man!" moans Clover.

"Sure, sexy Clover!" moans Duncan, fucking harder.

Clover love it.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans a happy Clover.

"Indeed." says Duncan.

"Yeah." says Clover with a sexy smile.

"Clover, you're a perfect fuck." says Duncan.

"Mmmm...thanks! So damn sexy!" moans Clover, all horny.

It's clear that Clover is happy and horny.

"I enjoy your dick!" moans Clover.

"Nice! And I enjoy your pussy!" moans Duncan.

"Awesome! This feels so damn nice!" moans Clover.

"I agree!" moans Duncan.

"Yeah! Holy shit, such a perfect fuck this is!" moans Clover.

Clover is very horny and happy.

Duncan is very horny too.

"Mmmm!" moans Clover.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Duncan.

"Yeah!" moans Clover.

Clover gives Duncan a kiss.

"I'm falling in love!" moans Clover.

"Really?" says Duncan.

"Yes!" moans Clover. "And I hope you can love me too!"

"I think I can!" moans Duncan, all horny and manly.

"Yay!" moans Clover in a cutie voice.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Duncan.

"When you need to cum, just cum!" moans Clover. "I use pills!"

"Okay, Clover!" moans Duncan.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Clover with a sexy smile.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Duncan as he cum a lot deep inside Clover's sexy pussy.

"Oh, yeah!" moans a very happy Clover as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

For the first time in over a year, Clover meet up for lunch with her two best friends Samantha Belle Morrisen and Alexandra Claire West.

Clover tell her friends that she got fucked by Duncan.

"...and he was awsome. Very manly and sexy." says Clover.

"You're still sex-crazy?" says Sam.

"Sure, but I prefer 'highly erotic' instead of 'sex-crazy'." says Clover.

"Okay." says Sam.

"I like sex too, but so few guys wanna bang me..." says Alex.

"Why?" says Clover.

"No idea." says Alex.

"Alex, I'll help you get fucked." says Clover.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"Friends help each other." says Clover.

"Sweet." says Alex.

"Yeah." says Sam.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
